You can borrow this
by Far-Fetched Imagineer
Summary: [MidoTaka] Fluffy, elementary school AU stuff. Prompt: "afraid of thunder"


Wow, I haven't done this in a long time. Should've retired from doing this years ago.

**YOU CAN BORROW THIS**

**Prompt: **"afraid of thunder"

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket

**Pairings: **Midorima x Takao

**Notes: **Fluffy, elementary school AU. MidoTaka. This is made for a friend who made the prompt. Sorry for the delay, N.

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

* * *

**YOU CAN BORROW THIS**

"Shin-chan, I think it's gonna rain," Takao whined to the small bespectacled figure behind the music room's grand piano when he saw the clouds overhead darken ominously outside the music room window.

Small fingers stopped dancing over ivory keys. A pair of irritable green eyes peered from behind the piano at his classmate. "Will you shut up? I'm practicing my recital piece."

The boy with glasses, Midorima, flipped the pages of the score back then started his piece again. "What are you still doing here anyway?"

"We always go home together," Takao replied, grinning widely. "And because I know Shin-chan brought an umbrella with him today."

Outside, the clouds have begun to empty itself onto the ground. Takao watched big fat raindrops tapping on the music room window and trailing down the glass.

Midorima noticed that since the thunderstorm started, the black-haired boy was being quiet for once. And by history, Takao was never quiet. Not that he meant to notice. Secondly, he kept staring out the window of the music room, flinching whenever the skies brightened with lightning. From behind the piano, Midorima watched the other boy cower in his seat, eyes shut and ears covered, when a clap of thunder rolled close by.

Ignoring Takao was easy; it should have been, but the black-haired boy's fidgeting after the sky brightened several times was making it difficult for him to focus on his piece. Midorima figured he would never be able to play his piece to completion if his attention continued be diverted. Irksome as it was, a quiet fidgety Takao was distraction enough.

Sighing, he slid out of the piano bench and walked over to the other boy. He pulled off the earmuffs on his neck and slapped the pair over the black-haired boy's head.

"Eh?"

Silver-blue eyes blinked.

The green-haired boy clamped down on the fluffy ear covers when a particularly bright flash lit up the sky.

"Cancer and Scorpio share the same lucky item today, so I'll lend you these," he told the other boy when the rumble passed.

He took his hands off the earmuffs, "Do it yourself. I'm still practicing."

Takao could only nod as he watched the other boy walk back to the piano.

"That's not like you, Shin-chan," he said as he padded his own small hands down on the fluffy pink foam over his ears. He never expected such 'niceness' from Midorima. "I thought you never lend out your lucky items."

"I don't," the green-haired boy replied, walking back and settling down on the piano bench. "I told you we shared lucky items today. You're just holding onto that for me since I don't need it right now."

"Holding onto it, sure," Takao beamed. The black-haired boy hummed as he watched the thunderstorm rage on outside, one hand on his right covered ear, the other strangely hidden in his left pant pocket.

"It's strange though," added Midorima, flipping his score book back again and flexing his fingers. "I never expected a noisy idiot like you to be afraid of thunder."

"Am not!" Takao snapped. He flinched when the skies lit up, "They're just freaky loud sometimes."

Midorima shrugged in reply, "Whatever you say, Takao."

This morning's Oha-Asa was right, the green-haired boy thought as he resumed his practice.

After the morning news, he remembered hearing in Oha-Asa that Cancer ranked 10th today, that they will be caught in an undesirable situation, but that they will learn something new. Not that he needed to know. It really didn't matter to him, but he never expected his noisy, self-proclaimed 'friend' to be afraid of thunder.

There was his 'something new' learned. All that was left was the undesirable situation. He brought his lucky item with him today, the pink earmuffs, the boy reassured himself. Maybe that situation didn't need to happen. He trusted Oha-Asa's predictions and they were right a lot of times, but they weren't right all the time.

Outside the school, the clouds above had cleared enough to show the sun just about to set. Having finished practicing his piece for the upcoming recital, Midorima put his piano books away.

"Takao, let's go. It's getting late," he called the black-haired boy who was still looking out the window.

"Kay~"

Said black-haired boy jumped off the stool he was sitting on, putting the chair away before setting out of the music room after his classmate.

Takao fished out the thing he had in his pocket. "Shin-chan, here's the black sock back."

Midorima stared curiously at the fuzzy black thing that was slipped into his hand. "This isn't mine."

"Yeah, it is. I asked you for help with the science test earlier today and you gave me that."

Midorima's pace down the empty hall quickened as he recalled that particular event from that morning. Takao was quick on his heels, though.

"What's up with that, Shin-chan? You said the sock was my lucky item today. Why do you even know what my lucky item for today is? And why'd you lend me your earmuffs and tell me we shared lucky items today?"

"…I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's strange that Shin-chan doesn't remember something from Oha-Asa… Ouch!"

The boy with glasses suddenly yanked his earmuffs off Takao's neck then threw the sock into the other boy's face.

"I want my lucky item back since you already have yours," Midorima mumbled then quickly walked away.

Takao rubbed the spot where the earmuffs had rested on his neck and ran after his friend. He snickered when he saw a faint blush under the other boy's glasses.

"Are you blushing, Shin-chan? Why are you blushing?"

"S-Shut up, Takao."

* * *

My god. I suck. Forgive the formatting. I haven't done this in a long time.

© 12242012 imagineer-sama


End file.
